No, Thank You
by Imma Pen
Summary: Dahvie and Jayy random ass short story. Noticed that there was just a little bit of these on here so i guess here is another to the list. enjoy?


So, There wasn't a whole lot of fucks to give that day as they trotted along the sidewalk and up to this crazy shackled house that was worn down and halfway dirty. It wasn't a big coincidence because of the fact that the two boys were never there. They were either out on a tour, fucking around with people they barely knew, or they were in the studio writing and making music. Yes, they did spend time at home every one in a while, just sitting around like normal best friends, watching TV and having dinner, talking about crazy things that had happend recently. Sometimes they spent their free time together writing music and going out to the mall, just messing around out of their boredum.

They usually didn't consider themselves as normal human beings. They made their music that was mostly dirty, R rated, unwanted for clean and hating ears, but then again, they had their share of music that actually ment something deep and serious. They made most of their music for people that didn't give a fuck because that's what they gave; not one fuck.

They pushed into their house, breathing in the deep wonderful spell of home, droppign right onto the couches that were finally clear of stage lights in progress and candy wrappers. It had been a long month or two in the studio and all they wanted to do now was rest for a week and do nothing. they now had a whole lot of free time added to their list befor the big touring day. It wasn't liek they wern't going to write more music or maybe plan out their next music video for their single, because thats what they would truthfully end up doing anyway, so it wasn't _all_ so free of the time they had on their hands. For now though, it was relaxation day, all they needed.

Jayy groaned and kicked off his shoes onto the white rugged wooden floor, propping his feet onto the arm rest, pulling a pillow under his head. Dahvie was still standing in the doorway, working on his shoes while he looked to the lounged out Jayy. He subsequently chuckled in addition to his friend's level of laziness. He agreed, there was nothing like being home, but he did like being devoured in his fanse. He loved his fans like he loved cand and sex. It was almost like a must for him to be compleatally wrapped up in them now, they were just like his family. Every sigle one of them, and he felt the need to protect them like they were the only thing he had, which wasn't all that big of an assumption. The people that loved him was all he had. Yeah, he had the money, the fame, but that was nothing like the love from his family, friends, and mostly, the fans. He liked to call them his three F's. Family, Friends, Fans; everything he loved and had.

Jayy wasn't far different. Dahvie was one of the only people he had to care for him anymore, other than his family, friends and fans. He claimed to be quite freindly. He said it himself.

_I'm a very freindly person, i'll see someone in a bar, go up to them introduce myself and offer them a beer. _

It was no lie. This was the whole reason he met Dahvie to beging with. Little did he know at the time that Dahvie would become his best friend and his partner in making music that for some reason, very many people seemed to like. Jayy made music to let himself go, to explain things that people never seem to understand. Of course, Dahvie was the more down to heart and lovable one, but Jayy heald in things that he could only let fly when he was writing lyrics for a song or two.

"Nothing like Home." Jayy closed his eyes softly and turned, burrying his face into the odd fluffed up pillow.

"Never." Dahvie agreed by nodding his head a couple of times, his colored hair bobbing on the top of his head. Jayy humed and felt himself lightly drift off into somewhat of a sleep untill Dahvie decided to turn the TV on. Uncontrollable punk music blasted through the speakers, sending alerting shrills right down to Jayys core. Dahvie fumbled with the remote to turn it all the way down untill the room became silent again.

"Jesus, Dahves. Way to leave the TV on high again." Jayy groaned, heaving himself up.

"Someones quite the tired one today." Dahvie leaned back, tilting his head softly to the side. Jayy nodded softly and ran his hands down his face, his eyes being nailed wiht every bright lazer of light that came though the window.

"Very." He padded into his bedroom, falling onto his bed and sighing in releif when Dahvie walked by and shut his door for him.

"Have a nice nap!" His voice was muffled through the door as Jayy listend to his footsteps trot alone the floor, leading into the kitchen.

Dahvie raided the fridge, grabbing a random juice box and a pop tart from the cabnet as he quickly sat down to watch the most childish thing on TV at the moment. Watching things like this made him feel happy with his day. They made him re-live the memorys of being ten and destructive. Nothing had really changed though, exept for the fact that he was twenty three and on the road all the time; but being on the road wasn't such a bad thing because he was doing what he loved. Making music, of course. How he ended up with this life? Hell if he knew, but he was very lucky to be living it, and he made sure he didn't let it go to waist, because what would it be if he did nothing with it? It would be compleat bullshit, thats what.

He scarffed down his pop tart and swallowed down his juice before getting up and heading to his room, sitting one his bed. He had nothing to do. For once in quite some time, Dahvie Vanity was bored as hell. There was only one solution at this point, but Jayy was sleeping, he didn't want to desturb him. So instead of calling every one he knew was close by, he huffed and got up, shutting his door lightly and grabbing his jet black guitar by its neck.

This guitar helped him with everything. Weather it was boredum, music writing, happyness boost, whatever, just the sound put a smile on his face.

The strings vibrated wiht every strum that was hit. Every strum causing a gping hole in Dahvies heart. It was his safe zone, but right now, it was cramming more unneded emotions into his mind. Tears bit at his eye lids evith every note played. He had it, he didn't feel himself and he wanted to see it he was still him. There was no stopping him after that.

;-;

Jayy rolled over, looking into the wall like it was going to morph into something interesting and wonderful. Of course though, that didn't happen and sadly, it wasn't going to. He had been sleeping for quite some time, the sound of the guitar calming him and making him feel content wiht himself at the moment. He knew Dahvie was the one playing, and even wiht his door shut, the emotion of that damn guitar was enough to bring tears to Jayys eyes. The chords, the Sadness. something in Dahvie was broken, ever since his father died, he had been down. Dahvie could fake a smile and a good attitude around everybody and get away with it, exapt Jayy. Jayy knew it when Dahvies voice cracked when he was speaking, he knew it when Dahvies eyes glistend to the point of hidden tears when he was playing his guitar. Jayy wanted to help, he did, but his words couldn't stop anything from happening.

The guitar came to a pause and Jayy could very faintly hear somewhat of a sniffle from behind his door. He shook his head sensibly, pulling himself from the softness of his bed. He had to help Dahvie, it wasn't a suggestion anymore, it was slowly forming into a must with every second that passed. Jayy heard the guitar slam against something, a glass falling and breaking to the floor. He tryed to keep himself from running, but he jsut listend, standing wiht his head poking out the doorway. He looked down the small hallways, looking at Dahvies closed white door that was painted wiht random stickers.

Dahvie was like a child. He was always want quarters to buy trinkets from the little toy machiens that were found around the stores. He wasn't one to just ignore them like most young adults. He seen a sticker despencer and he was jumping for joy, getting as many as he could wiht the quarters he had packed his pokets full with. It always made Jayy smile and laugh and walk off like he had no idea what Dahvie was up to. True friendship.

"Dahvie?" He called out, waiting but getting complead silence. Jayy slid from his room, stopping inf ront of that white door. Debating on whether or not to open the door, he focused on the silver handle. He could only think of the bad things at the moment. The blood dripping from Dahvies fingertips, dark crimson trails down the jet black guitar as Dahvie paainfully played; but the guitar was silent, nothing was being played, wich only worried Jayy even more.

Jayy shook his head out of it. No, Dahvie would not do something like that. That jsut was not who Dahvie was, but Jayy thought again when the sticker coverd door was pished all the way creaking open.

Tear coated cheeks, blood coverd hands. Jayy jumped and uncontrollably gasped, rushing to his best friend as dast as he could, pulling him from a slouched sitting psition into his arms, using two of his long fingers to tilt Dahvies head up to look him straight in his hazel eyes.

"Oh, Dahvie." He teared when he seen Dahvies hurt eyes. His eyes looked over to the four cuts; two on each wrist. It was always the wrists.

With no more words, Jayy stood from his spot onthe bed, trotting into the bedroom, which thankfuly wasn't too far away. He grabbed the nearest band-aids and beosporin, wetting a nearby wash-cloth wiht cold water. With supplys in had, he headed back to Dahvie, setting them on the end table the guitar had been practically thrown into. He tryed to avoied the glass on the floor, he knew if he stepped on it, it would really hurt. Noticing the razor on the floor, he bent down and gripped it, throwing it into the trash can under the end table angrily. It clinged against the wodden sides on its way down before finally subsiding to it's silent death. Dahvie watched Jayy wiht secret pleading eyes. He was so greatful for this man. Jayy was his brother and even past that. Jayy was his gaurdian angel. He was so caring for Dahvie, and more. It was the simple fact that he _knew, _that he _cared. _There was so many things Dahvie wanted to say to Jayy, but he knew it would come out all wrong, so so wrong.

Jayy softly cleaned Dahvies palms, sliding the cloth and his hands over Dahvies as it slowly became free of blood. It didn't hurt untill he began to pat on the two cuts. Dahvie winced and tryed to pull away, but Jayy refused to let go, his brow furrowing.

"I have to ask." Jayy started, rubbing away the blood rom around the cuts untill all that was left was two, stining red lines. "Why?" He knew the answer already. _ I don;t know; Nothing makes sence; I can't beleive that he is gone. _

"I needed to conclude that I was alive." Dahvie looked at him wiht truthful, red eyes. Jayy caught his gaze, sighing deeply as he rubbed the neosporin onto the cuts softly. Fahvie bit on his lip and watched with pain.

"Promise me something." Jayy coverd the cuts sweetly with two band-aids, moving to the other side of Dahvie to begin the same process with the other hand.

"Anything." Dahvie seald his eyes onto Jayys concentrated face. He was oh so caring.

"Please _don't _do this again." Jayy gently cleaned and dis-infected the wounds, setting the materials to the side and running his hands over his pants, catchign Dahvies gaze again. He didn't understand how this sweet, fun loving man was so sad right now. It just didn't make any kind of sence. Dahvie just nodded, looking shamefully down at his hands. They dat there for a moment, silence groaping everything in the room.

Jayy knew about the way Dahvie was with the guitar, He only knew how to play the extent of thee songs, but one of those songs just might work to calm him down.

His long arm streached out and grabbed onto the neck of the guitar, looking around the dark room. It was always so light in here, the window was always open, the light was almost always on; but now, it was dark. The black satin curtains hung over the light source the windo let in. The light was off and the TV screen was black. Usually, Dahvie always had something playing. Music, a re run of spongebob, or he'd be writing somekind of music. Today was so different from any other day, and Jayy had no clue why.

Jayy pulled the guitar up , resting it on his black jean covers leg. His fingers were readied and Dahvie watched him softly as the first chors sounded out, filling the silent room. Jayy ignored the fact that Dahvies blood was rubbing onto his white shirt, he ignored the new scar in the neck of the guitar. The past was the past. Dahvie recegnized the song, one of his favorited, in fact. Jayy played the song, breathing softly, readying himself to sing, he didn't know at the moment, but it _was_ enough.

_"Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of,  
as I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here"_

Jayys eyes glistend as he looked up to dahvie sweetly. Dahvie looked at Jayy, biting on his lip softly.

_"How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history"_

Dahvie heald tears back as he smiled, this was more than a song. Jayy meant it, whether it was his words or not. Jayy was serious and that what made it so much more genuine in it's own way. Dahvie caught the message, it wasn't a friendship message.

_"They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me"_

Jayy looked down, watching his fingers change the chords softly, so smooth against the neck and the frets. Dahvie watched too, the emotion prickeling into his heart. Jayy was trying to make him feel better, in more than a friend like way. He was acting like he loved Dahvie, and he did. Maybe more than he thought.

_"It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night  
As I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else"_

Jayy focused on singing and getting his message though. His voice wasn't as high, but it was low, and sweet to Dahvies ears. It didn't take much to actually get it after that. Jayy loved Dahvie, he was finally admitting it after all to _long _ass years. Dahvie looked into his eyes, tilting his head softly. He finally seen it. The caring, the over the top friendship, the countless "I Love You"'s that he only took as a frindly love, but all this time he had been wrong about Jayys feelings.

_"They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me"_

Jayys voice cracked and his stumming came to a hault. He couldn't finish it becase he was already leaning into Dahvie, closing his eyes softly. Their lips softly touched, Dahvies hand carresing Jayys jawline sweetly. Jayy sat the guitar aside, pulling Dahvie closer slowly, wrapping his arms around Dahvies waist slowly. He nudged open Dahvies mouth slowly wiht his bottom lip, kissing him slower, sweeter than before. It wasn;t jsut a kiss, it was the rest of what Jayy was saying. Dahvie explined it through the kiss. The thankfulness, the luckyness, the happyness. It was _all _there. They both knew deep within them that they did feel _exactly _the same way.

Jayy ran his hand softly over the two band-aids on Dahvies left, free wrist slowly, shaking his head and pulling away slowly. Dahvie looked down and then back up slowly.

"Never again." Jayy narrowed his eyes, shaking his head once more.

"Never _ever _again, Jayy, I cross my heart for you." And that was exactly what he did. Dahvie rand an X across his hear slowly, resting his hand back on Jayys chest. Jayy nodded and leaned back in, pecking him once more on the lips.

"Thank You Dahvie." Jayy pulled hair from Dahvies eyes and ran a hand down his wet cheek, wiping his tears slowly away. Dahvie slook his head immidiatly and looked Jayy straight in the eyes.

"No, Jayy." He rested his other hand on Jayys shoulder, kissing him again. "Thank _you, _for _everything._"

Dahvie leaned in and nuzzled his head into Jayys chest, closing his eyes. Jayy layed them down, pulling Dahvie close to him. He rubbed Dahvies back slowly, feeling his beathing deepen. Jayy smiled softly. It hadn't be the greatest of all afternoons, but then again, it was the best day of his life.

Before confusion could overcome him, he was asleep with Dahvie against his chest. They rested ina peacful slumber, dreaming int heir own little happy worlds, knowing for sure that this might not happen again ever. Everything would hopefully be okay past this, and that was all the needed truthfully, and thats what their future had in mind for them. The bad was over, it was time to more onto the new.


End file.
